For All Time
by Elle Knight
Summary: I had been hearing stories about the infamous Phantom of the Opera ever since I had come to Paris last fall. I never expected the stories to be true… A girl from America comes to Paris and becomes intrigued by the legend of the Phantom.
1. The Legend

I've been meaning to write a 'Phantom' fan fic for a while now, and finally got around to it. This chapter is dedicated to my very best friends Meg (no, my name is NOT Christine) and Emily, my boyfriend, (whom without I would not have been able to go to the Winter Formal as Christine accompanied by my favorite Phantom), and Gerry (whose portrayal of the Phantom is the best I've seen, regardless of what others think). This fic is based off of the 2004 movie. I will be using all of the dates, and character personalities from that movie. Please read and review! Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Disclaimer: The characters from 'The Phantom of the Opera' are the creation of ALW and, unfortunately, are not mine.

_The Parisian Ledger_

_November 21, 1870_

"**New Soprano to Sing Hannibal"**

_The new managers of the Opera Populare, M. Richard Firmin and M. Gilles André have been forced to select a new lead soprano for tonight's production of _Hannibal _because of a disagreement with their former lead soprano, La Carlotta. La Carlotta has been the lead soprano at the Opera for five seasons and quit unexpectedly after an accident with the stage crew. The managers were forced to allow a chorus girl, Christine Daaé to sing La Carlotta's part. All of Paris is eager to hear the voice of this supposed angel. _

_The Parisian Ledger_

_November 22, 1870_

"**Mystery After Gala Night"**

_New lead soprano, Christine Daaé, has been missing since her marvelous performance last evening. She was last seen heading toward her dressing room after her performance. Her disappearance is a mystery to all at the Opera Populare. Foul play is certainly expected. The only clue to her location has come to us from one of the managers of the opera house who reported that he had received a mysterious letter this morning alluding to the location of the missing soprano. More details about this story will come in tomorrow's issue._

_The Parisian Ledger_

_November 23, 1870_

"**Opera Ghost Makes Appearance"**

_The famed Phantom of the Opera made quite an appearance at last night's performance of El Muto. He became enraged at La Carlotta, sabotaging her performance. It seemed that Christine Daaé would once again have to assume the lead role. M. Firmin and M. André concealed the mishap quite well until a stagehand was hanged by the neck in the middle of the third act ballet performance. Many people speculate that the Opera Ghost may favor Mlle. Daaé, and may be sabotaging the Opera Populare for her purposes. The Bal Masque will still be held tonight at the Opera Populare despite the recent tragety._

_The Parisian Ledger_

_November 24, 1870_

"**Bal Masque Sabotaged by Opera Ghost"**

_Last evening's Bal Masque hosted by the Opera Populare was interrupted by an appearance by the Opera Ghost. Donning a white skull mask and a red evening suit, we can only describe the Ghost's costume as being "Red Death". The Ghost attempted to escape after the disruption, only to be pursued by the Vicomte de Chagny who was in attendance. The Ghost was able to escape using a trapdoor that had been installed some years before into the ballroom floor. The Vicomte could not be reached for comment on the events that occurred last evening. _

_The Parisian Ledger_

_November 25, 1870_

"**Phantom's Opera to be Performed at Opera Populare"**

_Late yesterday, the owners of the Opera Populare received a request from the legendary Phantom of the Opera along with several musical transcripts. We are told that the Phantom left a brief note instructing the owners to perform the opera he had written the next evening, and left the request that Mlle. Daaé portray the lead in this opera or else unpleasant things were to occur. The Phantom's opera, _Don Juan_, is to be premiering at the Opera Populare this evening. Tickets to this evening's show are already sold out, and the performance has promised to be an eventful one._

_The Parisian Ledger_

_November 26, 1870_

"**Performance Ends in Tragedy, Four Dead"**

_Last evening's performance of _Don Juan _ended in tragedy when the Opera Populare was set a fire and nearly burnt to the ground. The Phantom made his final appearance last evening in his own opera. Mlle. Daaé removed his mask in the midst of their duet and revealed his face to the audience. A face so grotesque has never yet been formed by the ravages of human nature. The Opera Ghost had rigged the grand chandelier to a pulley system, and it came crashing down, setting the stage a fire. In the midst of the panic to exit the opera house, four people perished. Mlle. Daaé was taken by the Opera Ghost and the Vicomte de Chagny as well as a group of stagehands pursued them. Mlle. Daaé and the Vicomte were found by the stagehands in the bowels of the Opera Populare. The Phantom's lair was discovered by the group of stagehands, but the Opera Ghost was nowhere to be found. It is assumed that he parished in the fire. _

_The Parisian Ledger_

_January 19, 1871_

"**Vicomte and Famous Soprano to be Married"**

_Nearly two months after the beginning of the fall of the Opera Populare, the Vicomte de Chagny has announced his engagement to the famous soprano, Christine Daaé. Mlle. Daaé is the only daughter of M. Gustav Daaé, the famed Swedish violinist. The Vicomte and Mlle. Daaé are to be married in June at the Vicomte's summerhouse at Rouen. We would like to give our best wishes to the couple._

_The Parisian Ledger_

_April 4, 1874_

"**The Vicomte and Vicomtess Welcome Child"**

_The Vicomte and Victomtess de Chagny welcomed a baby boy into their family last evening. Christian Michael Renard Erik de Chagny was welcomed into this world at 8:00 in the evening. Both the mother and child are in excellent health. This is the Vicomte and the Vicomtess's first child together._

I sighed heavily, collecting all of the old newspaper clippings from where I had so haphazardly scattered them several hours before. I had wandered into the American Library in Paris early this morning for research on a simple project for my English class when a display case piqued my interest. Inside, were the books that had been written about the legendary Phantom of the Opera who supposedly haunted the Opera Populare two hundred years before. I had heard about this legend from a few close friends when I had first come to Paris. Since they were young, they had been going to the abandoned opera house and putting on shows of their own. I had never been inside the opera house and longed to go there.

A scoff sounded to my right. I looked up from the various newspaper clippings that I had clutched in my hand and into the face of my best friend, Vivianne. Viv, as I affectionately referred to her as, had an amused expression etched into her features.

"You've been busy I see." Her English was colored with a thick, French undertone. She gestured to the newspaper clippings, letting out a brief giggle.

"So, I got sidetracked. You should have never told me that story in the first place."

"It wouldn't have mattered. It's legendary here. You can't go one day without hearing it from some person on the street corner."

"I know, but I can't help that I'm interested in obscure fairy tales. There aren't exactly guys lining up at your doorstep, desperate to take me out."

Since I had arrived in Paris five months ago as a part of the Student Exchange Program at my high school in New York, I had lived with Vivianne. We had become fast friends, and I was constantly reminded that we would eventually have to go back to our lives once my time within the program was done.

"That is true, but there is one who I am sure wouldn't mind taking you out for a night." She was referring to Michael, a junior at our academy, who had his eye on me since I first started there. I saw him often, as he was Vivianne's best friend from childhood and lived in the apartment next to hers.

"How many times have I told you that he isn't my type, and that it is pointless for me to have a relationship with someone when I'm only going to be here for four more months." With that, I shoved the newspaper articles in my open messenger bag, zipping the pocket up. Viv rolled her eyes, collecting her books from a nearby chair.

"You can't complain if you don't try." I let out a brief chuckle. She was right. It was not as if I had exactly wanted and sought out a boyfriend out in the last five months that I'd been there.

"You're right," I sighed, giving in. "I either give up, or actually try." I grabbed my messenger bag, my books that had been stacked on top of the table, and headed out the front doors of the library after her.

I discovered that the sun was just setting when we emerged from the library. I glanced to my left, seeing the spire of the Opera Populare stretching into the open sky. The light of the setting sun was reflecting off of the copper structure and it gave off an almost ethereal glow.

"Viv," I began to ask.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow, you have to take me to the Opera Populare."

Sorry if the chapter seemed rushed. I didn't have a lot of time to write it. I promise that the second chapter will be out soon, and it will be infinitely more interesting than this one. I'm sorry if my portrayal of the Parisian lifestyle was a bit off. I promise to do more research in the future. Au revior for now!


	2. Enter the Phantom

Thanks to **pinkpunkmonkey **and **TerpintineMind** for the wonderful reviews! This chapter is dedicated to both of you. I will be mentioning Erik's name which is the only part of this story that will be "based" on the book. I will hopefully have the third chapter up soon! Please review as always!

The Opera Populare was at the height of its grandeur in the daylight. Thin rays of sunlight shone through the dust-coated windows, reflecting off the marbled floors. There were large chips in the carve staircases that loomed before me, but this did not take away from their beautiful detail. Large marbled columns and small balconies seemed to emerge from every corner. A Victorian style gas lamp planted at the bottom of the grand staircase was the room's only illumination.

I gasped, taking in the majestic detail of the room.

"Morela?" Viv called out form the entryway behind me. "Are you all right?"

A long silence followed as I registered what she had asked me.

"Yeah, fine. I'm fine," I said over my shoulder. Turning, I saw that she had come up behind me.

"Isn't it great?" She asked, searching my face for some indication of what I was feeling.

"Why have you been hiding this from me? It's more beautiful than I would have imagined! I don't know how you could stand to keep a secret like this!" Viv let out a loud giggle that reverberated off of the walls of the foyer.

"I haven't shown you the best part yet." My eyebrows shot up. She started up the staircase, beckoning me to follow her. Where the staircase had been divided into two separate paths, Viv led me up the smaller, right staircase. At the top of the stairs was a pair of ornately carved chestnut doors that were barred shut. I traced the path of the loops and curves in the door with my fingers.

Viv approached the door and lifted the bar with ease. A loud creak emanated from the door as she attempted to pry it open. Slowly, the door swung toward us, a cloud of dust collecting above our heads. I let out a brief cough, reaching for the flashlight that had been in my grasp since I entered the opera house. Viv turned on her flashlight beside me, the beam illuminating only a fraction of the vast room that lie behind the door.

Clicking on my flashlight, I directed the beam to the area in front of me, revealing a row of antique theatre seats. I forced the door open even more, stepping into the aisle of the vast theatre. A cool rush of air followed by a faint musty smell assaulted my senses. I directed the beam of the flashlight to the area directly ahead of me, illuminating the stage area. Since the events of that faithful night, the stage had been restored to its previous condition for use in the 1950s. After poor revenue had forced the opera house to close for the final time in the late 1960s, the theatre had been left untouched save for a few curious teenagers who often explored the opera house for any remnants of the supposed Phantom that once resided there. I knew this from Viv's detailed accounts of her various adventures with several friends that were intrigued by the Opera Populare. Viv's family had also owned the opera house before it closed its doors for the final time, and often told elaborate tales of the appearance of the Opera Ghost.

"Morela," Viv whispered harshly, startling me from my thoughts. I turned toward her. "There's a switch box over by the far wall. I'm going to turn the lights on so you can see the theatre in its true beauty." I smiled, almost ecstatic to see the famous chandelier that had played such a large role in that equally famous evening.

Viv's footsteps reverberated off of the walls of the theatre as she moved away from me. Silently, I wandered in the opposite direction, admiring the elaborate detail of the marble walls. Vibrant colored paintings of angelic beings and playing children decorated the theatre's walls. I stared at the striking detail in awe, wondering briefly if this was how Christine had felt when she had first come to this opera house. Absentmindedly, I thought back to the words that Christine had used to invoke the Phantom. I had first read them not three days ago, and felt a strange, sudden desire to sing them aloud.

"_Angel of music guide and guardian, enter in your glory._

_Angel of music hide no longer, come to me strange angel!"_

I stopped suddenly, hearing the last of my words die away. Listening carefully, I could no longer hear Viv's footsteps, but the wind that whistled faintly through the room.

"_Angel of music guide and guardian, enter in your glory._

_Angel of music hide no longer, come to me str-"_

A bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the theatre. My head snapped in the direction that Viv had wandered. Another scream reverberated off of the walls of the theatre before I began running frantically through the aisles. Reaching the left side of the theatre, I searched the area for any remnant of my friend. I discovered her flashlight broken into several pieces with the batteries spilling out. I began to lean down, intent on picking up the flashlight when a faint rustling sounded from behind. Slowly, I stood up and turned, allowing the beam of the flashlight to illuminate the area directly ahead of me. I was not at all prepared for what I saw. There, stood Viv, a rope knotted loosely around her neck, trembling with fear. At the end of the rope was a man clothed entirely in black, a cape draped about his shoulders. Only half of his face was visible to me until he turned slightly, cocking his head as if to ask a question. Half of a smooth, white mask covered the other portion of his face. His booming voice cut through the soundlessness, forcing me to jump backward slightly.

"Were YOU the one who called me?"


	3. You Belong to Me

Thank you to **elvinscarf **for the review. **Terpentinemind: **I really don't like music within stories either, but this was necessary in order for Morela to invoke the Phantom.

I am really enjoying writing this story and intend to continue on, but I would like more reviews! Constructive criticism **is **welcome, but if you are going to flame please be gentle! Hopefully, I will have the fourth chapter posted soon. Au revior!

My breath caught in my throat, and for one moment time seemed to stop. I stared at the face of the supposed "Phantom", trembling slightly. Viv whimpered softly, her eyes darting from his face to mine. I locked eyes with her.

"P-Please let her go." I hardly recognized the voice as my own. "She hasn't done anything wrong.'

"Who called me to them?" The "Phantom" yelled, his booming voice echoing violently off of the walls. "Who has invoked my presence here? One must know that stupid _little_ girls should watch their tongues! One can never tell when or how their words will be received." His harsh tone was directed only at me. "_Are_ you the one who called for me?" Stepping backward slightly, I nodded.

"_Angel of music guide and guardian, enter in your glory._

_Angel of music hide no longer, come to me strange angel!"_

As my voice died away, I studied his expression. A scowl seemed to be permanently etched into his features, but his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Viv, it's all right, come here." I held out my hand to her in an attempt to coax her away from her captor. Quickly, she untied the noose from her neck and walked toward me. I was not at all astonished that he had allowed her to go. "Go into the foyer and wait for me by the door. I'll only be a minute longer," I whispered to her as she walked past me. She paused momentarily, listening, and continued on toward the door.

"Why have you called me here?" His sudden question startled me from my thoughts.

"I've heard the stories," I answered honestly, "and I wanted to see if they were true."

"Has your curiosity been satisfied?" His eyebrows shot up and he began to circle me.

"Y-Yes." My voice was almost inaudible now. My breath came in shallow gasps, fear overwhelmed my being.

"I'm glad," he responded in mock sincerity; a slow smile coming over his features.

"Are you the true Phantom of the Opera?" I immediately regretted the question as it passed my lips. Realistically, I knew that he couldn't have been the Phantom who haunted the opera house so many years ago; but I could not ignore the fact that his appearance was entirely of the Phantom who had been described to me. He wore a black three-piece suit over a white shirt that was ruffled at the low neckline. A long, black cape flowed down his back and half of a white mask covered the supposed disfigured portion of his face. His midnight black hair seemed to only accentuate his vibrant aquamarine colored eyes.

The Phantom let out a short laugh.

"Apparently my words do not matter greatly to you. And why should they? You have already invaded my home and pulled me away from my work. It would seem that you own this opera house instead of I," he spat out these last words, menacingly.

"I meant nothing by it. I never expected to-"

"To find anyone hear?" His eyes narrowed. "That is what all who enter the Opera Populare assume. My dear, you cannot play with forces that you don't understand!"

"I will be careful in the future, monsieur." I kept a steady gaze transfixed on him. "I have to go. My friend is waiting for me." I turned quickly, intent on running down the aisle that stretched in front of me and straight for the door. Instead, a gloved hand stretched out and grasped my wrist, tightly. The Phantom jerked me around to face him.

"You will not be going anywhere. You called me and now you have me." His eyes sparkled with malice. "I must know what you desire. I have _you_ now."

He leaned me into him, as if he wished to tell me a secret.

"You belong to me.'

I know that it wasn't a very long chapter, but I promise to update with more soon!


	4. The Elements of Time

**Terpintinemind: **Thanks so much for the positive reinforcement! I'm really happy to have consistent reviewers.

**Elvinscarf: **Thanks for another great review! Don't hesitate to tell me if there is something in particular that you want to see in the story. This story is for all of you guys!

I am so very lucky! The hotel I'm staying at on vacation has a library with two computers in it. Yay! I can update! I know that it's taking me a long time to post, but I will try to have the fifth chapter up soon. Thanks for all of the readers out there! Without you, this story wouldn't be possible!

My breath caught sharply in my throat at his words. I forgot about the intense pain that his unrelenting grip had been causing me, and stared momentarily into his depthless eyes. Malice shown brightly, but what I could only describe as adoration glowed subtlely underneath. Forcing myself to breath once again, I decided to play on this emotion.

"You're hurting me." The meekness in my tone was enough for him to release his grip on me almost immediately. I sank to the ground, my body still in a state of temporary shock.

"I'm sorry." There was a sympathetic tone to his voice that was foreign to me. Slowly, I raised my gaze to meet his. The malice in his eyes had now been replaced with a sympathy that looked almost natural to his features. I blinked, and the malice returned with more force than on the last occasion. "But, I told you not to play with things that you wouldn't understand! Why can't you all understand that this is not some playhouse?" He swept his hand around the room, indicating everything that was present there. "This is a place of art, of passion…of beauty." His words died away with a sadness that touched my heart. Still on the floor, I gazed around the theatre, attempting to see it as he once had. Oh the beauty that it must have exuded! To see this beauty become marred with time, and to live in the memories of what once was would be heartbreaking for anyone with a sound mind!

"But you would NEVER understand this!" The sudden harshness of his words made me jump. "You are just like all of the others! You come into this place expecting a grand adventure. All you find is crumbling marble and stairways coated with the spider's web. In your disappointment, you make up stories; stories of untruth and fantasy. These stories tell of what was once here, or what one thinks was once here; but in fact you could NEVER capture the beauty that once resided here. You must have lived it to capture it. This is why you, my dear, have no business intruding on a place like this. You are not WORTHY of its beauty!"

I was taken aback by his words. They were filled with such passion, but also so much hatred for one who he believed did not understand.

"Teach me of the beauty of this place. Maybe then I can understand it." I had no clear notion of what I thought I was doing. Clearly, I believed this to be a game that someone was playing with me. Surely, this all couldn't be real. I saw a brief change in his features as he considered my words. Slowly, he began to shake his head.

"No, no! It has been far too short of a time for me to take on another apprentice now. Christine would NEVER forgive me for this intrusion on our special relationship." He seemed to mumble this last part to himself. I caught every word of his ramblings; my mind immediately flying to the tragic story of Christine Daaé, famous soprano and the sole interest of the Phantom of the Opera. If he was who he claimed to be, it had been roughly 130 years since she had fled for the last time from his grasp. How could this time not be adequate enough for him to take on another student?

"How long has it been since your last apprentice left?" The words left my mouth before I could think twice about their meaning. He shot me a suspicious look before answering.

"Ten years," the bitterness in his voice was unmistakable. His response immediately piqued my curiosity. Ten years? How could it have been just ten years since the famous fire that had closed this opera house down permanently? Knowing in my right mind that time travel was next to impossible, I felt compelled to correct him. A shiver raced down my spine as I attempted to do so.

"It has been more than ten years, sir. The fire that claimed the opera populare happened almost 130 years ago."

LOL! I'm so evil; leaving you with another cliffie like that! There are some supernatural elements involved here, but not anything like what you're probably anticipating. I will have chapter five posted soon, and then you will be one step closer to figuring out what mysterious secret the Phantom is hiding. Please review! Au revior for now!


	5. Opinions

**Amazon05: Thanks for all your great compliments! You made my day! In response to your comment, the part that you talked about in your review seemed really difficult for me to write. I couldn't get it to flow, and I felt the need to go ahead with what I decided to write anyway. I may edit and repost this story once it is done, so that part will be fixed in the future. **

**RavenPOTOGirl: Thanks for the review! Here's another chapter for you!**

**Pghal6: Thanks so much for the great reviews! Tell me if you've got any more great LOTR fan fic for me to read. Yours is great! Hope you like the new chapter.**

This chapter is dedicated to Herro Kenshin (you know who you are) for helping me through rough times and reminding me of who I am. I couldn't thank you enough. Enjoy the story, and as always, read and review!

* * *

This chapter is also dedicated to pghal6 who is proof that you can find fan fic writers in unexpected places. Check out her LOTR fan fic! It's great! 

He stared down at me blankly, unsure of how to react to the words that had just come spilling out of my mouth.

"You foolish girl!" He roared, taking a single step toward my prone form. I struggled to move backward away from him. "You think you would have learned not to lie to me!"

"But-I-I didn't lie to you. Monsieur, the year is 2005. You can't tell me in all sincerity that you still believe it is 1880!" I expected his expression to change from one of frustration to one of amusement, but when it did not I began to question the true identity of the man in front of me. I had so desperately wanted to believe that this was the true Phantom of the Opera, but I knew in the back of my mind the impossibility of this. The man would have been over 160 years old! Clearly, there was more going on here than I could truly see.

"Do not mock me _mademoiselle_." He spat out the last word in disgust. "I know how long I have been residing in this opera house. It is no where near the amount of time that you had been suggesting."

"I wasn't mocking you," I stated truthfully, rising to my feet. "It is really 2005 outside the walls of this opera house. Many things have changed since the time you say you are from. Why not come with me and take a peak at the world?" I waited a moment for him to rise to the bait. Extending my hand, I prayed silently that he would take it. A long instance passed and he had still not made a single move to place his hand in mine. Becoming frustrated with these pointless charades, I made a move to give up. Silently, I turned away from him and nearly ran to the doors of the theatre.

I found Viv pressed up against the wall just outside of the open door of the theatre. She stared at me, incredulity reigning over her features.

"You can't seriously believe what he said you! There is NO possible way that he could be the true Phantom of the Opera! It's been at least 130 years since the fire!" I held up a hand to stop her.

"I don't know what to think about it right now," I whispered harshly. "Something about him tells me that what he said could be the truth. I don't know how I could justify it to you, but he has a passion for this dead place that no one has anymore. It's only still standing because no one can bring themselves to tear it down."

She put up her hand to silence me. "You've only heard the light and happy versions of the Phantom stories. I'll tell you right now that there is so much more to it than that if you'd just listen to me!" She yelled, attempting to approach the subject from a different angle so I would finally listen to her. "Look at you! You're obsessed! Do you know how many people have gone into that opera house on a stupid dare and have never come out? No, you don't! This guy, whoever he is, is just some sick monster that's out to get girls like you who become enthralled with the Phantom's stories and willingly seek him! He's praying on your naivety and you don't even see it! Sometimes. I just don't know what's wrong with you!" With that, she stormed away toward the now nearly deserted marketplace at the end of the street.

"Viv!" I called. She made no attempt to turn around, not even faltering in her stride. I rushed to catch up with her, wishing not to leave things like this.

"I know in my heart that this isn't like that! You can't just trust me on this, can you?"

"I'm just worried about you, that's all!"

"I'm _fine_ Viv, really. This is my decision to make, and I know what my heart is telling me."

"If you go back there tomorrow, don't expect me to come with you! Like you said, it's your decision to make, and you can obviously make it without a _friendly_ opinion." I stopped chasing after her, seeing that it was useless to argue with her in this state. I was going to visit the opera house tomorrow, regardless of what Viv's opinion on that was. Something inside of me told me that this was the right path to take.

* * *

As always, reviews make me happy! This chapter is once again short, but I will have a longer and better chapter out next time! 


End file.
